His
by TheBlackestHeart
Summary: Just read and review... Sasuke and Naruto both have their demonic eyes set on possessing the small Hyuga girl.
1. Chapter 1

His.

Before Hinata realized it, Sasuke Uchiha had made her his. She never noticed the look of possessiveness in her eyes, or the small gestures of "love" he made towards her. It had been a week since this began, but he was a very patient man.  
He could wait.  
He growled at the thought of anyone male touching her, even her cousin Neji. Even he made inappropriate gestures, often touching the small of her back and rubbing it in small gentle circles. He would smile at her and she would smile gently back, almost as if she knew. But Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew she was just being nice, while he had other thoughts. He shook his head at this and sighed. Sick.

For the first time since his decision, he found her alone. It early one Saturday morning, almost 8, and she was in a small tea shop, wiping a front counters vigorously. She whimpered when she lifted the cloth and found the stain still there. He watched the tiny woman,amused at her antics. She turned and went to the back kitchen, and it was then he silently opened the door and stepped in. Immedialy the smell of hot calming tea and sweet things filled his nose, and he smiled gently. He would buy her something sweet later on. He stood in the door way and held his breathe as she walked back in and began scrubbing some more. He wanted to laugh at her determination, but instead he stepped quietly to the counter. She was too focused to notice. It was then when he gently covered her small pale hand with his large rough one. She gasp and looked up quickly, then blushed, looking back down. He smirked.  
"U-Uchicha-Sa-an..." She whispered and he said nothing but stared at the crown of her blue hair. She finally looked up at the tall man and blushed again.  
"M-may I h-help y-you..?" He nods and removes his hand. She snatches it back as if she had burned it, then rubs it carefully as if checking for wounds. He stared at her hard. He did not like that. She was his. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. Letting it go for now,he moved to the other counter with The display window of sweets. He looked over the cheesecakes, the pocky, the bean filled cakes and finally at the bottom he saw what he wanted.  
A cinnamon roll.  
He walked back to Hinata and stared again, and she blushed touching her fingers at her waist slightly.  
"One cinnamon roll please." She gasp at the deep rumble of his voice and swallowed carefully. She held out her hand as he poured the money carefully. When a coin dropped he cupped the bottom of her hand to catch anymore flying coins. He picked up the one that had fallen and put it in her hand. She nods, putting it in the registor.  
"Um..U-Uchicha-San... I-it will be a m-minute before y-your cinnamon roll I-is ready alright..?" He nods and stares into her large lavender eyes and she quickly ducks her head and pushes back the curtain to the kitchen. He glanced at his watch. 8:07. She would be back.  
Sasuke was a very patient man.

Hinata came into her small work place and smiled as he smelled the various teas and sweets. She clocked in and walked behind the counter. She placed her black fluffy jacket on the counter and yelped when she felt it stick. She sighed and began to lift it, seeing some of the black hairs stain the counter. She removed her jacket and hung it in the break room, before returning with a hot cloth and began to scrub. She smiled when the brown residue started to stain the white cloth and scrubbed harder. Hinata went back to rinse the rag then returned and began scrubbing was so caught into that she only stopped when a large rough tanned hand overcame hers. She stopped and whimpered. Who was this? She had yet to lift her head, and he had yet to move his hand. She finally lifted her head to see Sasuke standing there. She held back a gasp.  
"U-Uchiha-Sa-an..." She cursed her stutter. She put her head back down and she felt his stare. She looked up again. Now he was staring at her face.  
"M-May I h-help y-you..?" He nods and removes her hand and snatches it back and rubbing it. She was not used to another mans touch. She saw the flash of pain across his eyes, and instantly regretted it. She watched him replace his mask and walk to the displays of choices. He took a minute, and she waited. Just when she was about to say something about specials, he beat her to it.  
"One cinnamon roll please." She faught back a shiver. His voice... She let the thought drift and hold out her hand or the money. He had a bill and change. When a coin fell, he cupped her small hand with his larger one, so that no more would fall. She tried very hard not to reject his small gesture, and almost snatched back again when he released her. She put the money in and looked up at him.  
"U-Uchiha-San... I-it'll be a m-minute before y-your cinnamon roll i-is ready I-is that alright..?" He nods and pulls out a chair. She rushes behind the curtain and releases a breath she'd been holding and set to work.

Sasuke waited until 8:28 when his cinnamon roll finally came out with her. It was in a fancy little box and he smiled a little. He got up, standing tall over her and walked slowly to the counter. He took the box. It was bigger than his hand. He bounced it a little and it was then he heard her voice.  
"U-Uchicha-San p-please! I-it'll mess up the I-icing..." Her hands was curled into a ball to her chest but her eyes was wild.  
"Why?" Her eyes widened.  
"S-so it can look good..." He nods and smiles at her.  
"Thank you. Also... Call me Sasuke."  
"A-Ano uchi- I mean s-Sasuke..."  
He nods. He likes the way she says his name. Soft and caressing. The throws another bill for a tip and heads for the door.  
"Oh and come to my house. Tonight at 6. Be casual." She gasped  
"S-Sasuke! B-but-" He chuckled and closed the door into the cold. Suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore.

Hey lovesss! I'm back! It's been a while...and since I'm soo bored... I decided to come back! This is a new story called His, and it's NaruSasuHina.(not a threesome. Eww lol). I dunno how long it's gonna be or anything , so just bare with me and read and review! Thanks as  
XOXOXO  
-TheBlackestHeart.


	2. Chapter 2

His 2 (sigh)

Oh warning. Hinatas completely ignorant to the incest and abuse in the story lol. Carry on...  
(Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto are all 19

The Uchiha man was in her head the entire day. She kept asking questions she didn't know the answer to. She sighed as she cracked a egg, putting the yolk in her bowl of batter. Whisking it together, she suddenly thought of her eariler that day making the perfect cinnamon roll for the man. She giggled and began dividing the batter into her pans. Suddenly a timer went off, hers was the tinkling sound of birds. She glanced at the clock- 2:01. Already her shift was over. She sighed gently and finished the muffins then placing them in the oven. She washed her hands, put on her jacket and bidded goodbye to everyone. She smiled at the cold blue sky. She said hello softly to by passers and finally 15 minutes latet she was at her house. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, happy to have left the heat on. Hinata wiggles out of her dusty uniform and changes into larger clothes. She giggles at the fox shirt Naruto had left over one night. She slips that on with Nejis favorite pants then goes to her closet. She walks downstairs fixing herself a cup of milk and some starwberrys. She glances at the clock nervously. 2:46. She sighs.  
"What to wear..."

"What to wear..." The Uchiha muttered as he looked into his closet. He didn't have much, despite being rich. He wasn't fond of clothing really. He found himself smiling of thinking of the small Hyuga girl. She was so cute... Even with her dusty uniform and it being 2 sizes larger, he fantised about her figure. He already knew she had big breasts, which she foolishly tried to hide from him. He growled at that thought. She was his and that was his main goal. No one could have her, but his tatics had to be careful. If anyone found that was his entire purpose, the Hyuga family would have a fit. Scratch that- Neji. He was overprotective of his cousin and even his motives was questionable. He shook his head. He picked out a black polo, then threw it back. Why the hell couldn't he find anything! He just wanted something nice for her...  
Plus he had to cook... He smacked his forehead. It was already 3. He took off his shirt and walked calmly downstairs. What did she even like? He didn't know... He hit his head against the wall once. He hated first dates.

Naruto smiled at the bright sky. He'd just woken up and was singing about his ramen. He popped it in the microwave and began to dance a little. He cheered as it beeped signing it was ready. He'd just say down when the doorbell rang. He stopped and thought. Who could that be? Still in his underwear and one sock, he opened the door to the bright outdoors and winced at the sun. A small gasp and fumbling caused him to be attentive. He rubbed and open his eyes to see Hinata. He stopped smiling and wondered why she was blushing. He touched her forehead and she squeaked.  
"Oi! Hi Hinata! Whacha doin here?" She whimpered and closed her eyes.  
"I-I came to...u-um know a-about S-Sasuke..." She whispered. He arched a brow then grinned.  
"Ohh alright. Well come on in!" Inviting the woman in, he suddenly realized how dirty his house was.  
"Excuse the mess Hinata.."  
"It's f-fine.. M-may I sit h-here?" She gestured to his stained couch.  
"Oh sure! Want any breakfast?"  
"A-Ano but... I-it's almost 3:3-30 Naruto..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Oh right.. Anyway whacha know about Sasuke?"  
"Well u-um..earlier t-today he a-asked m-me on a date..." He chocked and coughed, almost spilling his ramen. She gasp and moved closer to him, patting is back and frantically asking questions. The smell of cookie dough and vanilla filled his nose, and he was suddenly calmed and cleared his throat. He looked over at her and she realized her small warm hands were still on him. She blushed and moved them, and his back felt cold without them. He pushed the feeling and sat up.  
"Naru-Kun are you alright?"  
"Yea I'm fine no worries!" She looks down with her hands in her lap. The thought of her hands all over his back... He shivered and felt the heat go in between his legs.  
"...a-and so I need your help!" Her soft voice clouds his thoughts and he shakes his head.  
"Oh well um...just be yourself. Ah im sorry but I have to be somewhere!" He eats all his ramen and races down the hall.  
"Have fun! Later Hinata!" She sighs as she closes the door  
"He didn't even answer my question.." She thought sadly to herself.

Hii loves! Chap 2 here! Yaa Narutos finally in the picture! Also...need help with somehow putting their dæmons with them... Help lol .  
Hey Also! Wanna request any stories or plots?  
Kik meeee  
This_InsideBeauty.  
Only rule is no Yaoi or Yuri. Friendships yes. Gayship no lol (not against it!)


	3. Chapter 3

His 3

The Uchiha man growled as he once again slams a cabinant he's already been in 6 times. It's almost likes he's hoping by walking away and coming back to it minutes later food she'll want will appear. He chuckles at his foolishness.  
"Pathetic..." He mutters as he pads to his fridge. He opens it and bends as he sighs at the cool air. He frowns when he sees nothing but a half gallon of milk, some tomatoes and a block of cheese. He finally slams that door shut and rubs his hair.  
"Fuck!" He whispers harshly as a box of cereal bops him on the head.  
He puts the box back and sweeps up the crumbs. He sits at his counter and finally realizes he needs help. He frowned at the thought of asking for help. He was an Uchiha- Uchihas don't need help! But the the thought of Hinata frowning at his failed attempt of food, he layed his head down.  
"What if she's allergic or something?" And with that, he grabs a shirt and jacket, puts on his shoes. He looks at the clock- 4:27. He slams the door shut as the thoughts of a vomiting Hinata fill his head.

Naruto blushes as he leaves the bathroom. He felt weird, getting hard off Hinata. Since when did she get like that? He knows her gestures were small and out of care, but nonetheless it made him growl in pleasure. He facefalms himself.  
"Hinata doesn't like me.." He thinks sadly. He felt wrong..almost as if he was tainting her. But at the same time it felt right, like he was the who is only to taint her. He shakes his head and goes back in the bathroom for a shower. 7 minutes later he was out and cleaned. He smiled as he went into his room and spotted that special shirt. It was a soft lavender cotton shirt and it was folded neatly. It was wrapped in a paper bag. He grinned as he took the bag carefully and opened it. The smell of vanilla and cookie dough fills his nose and he purrs as he feels his member hardening. Naruto smiled faintly as he remembered how it got there- training with Hinata, she was so dirty that he offered to wash it and traded it for one of his smaller ones. He liked that Hinata was in one of his shirts. He touched the soft fabaric and felt it. The thought of Hinata in that shirt on his bed with nothing but panties... He snarled and shook his head.  
"What a fucking pervert I am.." He mutters in his head. But it wasn't just the fact that he wanted to fuck her, it was also the future. He smiles at the thought of small tan children with pale eyes and blond hair, or dark blue hair and bright blue eyes, with the two smiling parents behind them. He carefully puts the shirt back and folds it, placing it back where he had it hidden. He finally puts on a shirt and goes downstairs. He grabs a cup and stars filling it with water when his door opens. He sweatdrops.  
"When the hell did I leave my door open? And who is that..." He begin to grin when he sees his frienemy, brother and best friend at the door.  
"Sasu-Teme! Heyyyyy!" He smiles hard and slaps his back. He glares at him darkly but cracks a smile.  
"Hey. I need help." He whispers. Naruto laughs and sits down.  
"Haha...dobe. Ok with what?"  
"With a girl. I gotta a date in 2 hours." Naruto is going nuts on the inside, but struggles to keep his composure.  
"Um..ok well just be yourself. And since you can't cook go to a nice resturant. I mean dammit you're sitting on some fucking stacks man..." He mentally slaps himself. Why didn't going out occur in his head?  
"Hn. Thanks." He says and walks out.  
"Wow...that was fast. But who the hell would want Sasuke? Not Hinata...hell she's mine..." He stops himself and blushes. Since when was Hinata his?

Sasuke smiled the first time since he left Hinata as he walked into his house. He had 4 large brown paper bags of fast food. He took some and displayed it all on this small table. Realizing all won't fit, he moved the rest to his counter. He huffed excitedly as he looked at the clock- 5:39. He say down when he realized that he didn't exactky look like he was going on a date. I fact he had on lounge pants and a tank top. He raced upstairs to go back to his near empty closet. He picked out some khaki cargo pants and a black tee with his all black converses. He even combed his hair and put on some colonge. On his way out his room, he passed by his bottom length mirror. He saw his tan skin and broad shoulders and small waist, and his muscle buldging through his shirt, as if his arms were begging to be uncontained. He smirks.  
"Getting dressed up for a girl.. Hn.." He sits down on his black couch.  
Sasuke can wait.  
He was a very patient man.  
./.././././././././././././././.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.

Hinata looks at herself one last time in the mirror. She has on deep blue skinny jeans, a blue sweater with a black camisole, black flats with a little bow and a long black scarf. Her hair is a little wavy and down with a twist on the right side. She blushes at her cleavage but then shuts off all the lights and locking the door, leaves. She begins her walk admiring the now darkening sky and walks a little faster. Finally she reaches his house. It's large and cold looking, unlike hers, which is small and homey. Just as she raises her knuckles to knock the door opens wide to see the tall man standing before her.  
"A-ahh! U-Uchiha-San..!"  
"Hina it's Sasuke."  
"R-right.." She blushes and looks down. She feels him staring and blushes even harder.  
"Please...come in." He says huskily. She fights back a shiver and steps in. She suddenly pipes up and and smiles. Her large eyes are zeroed in on something. He follows her stare to a plate of small cinnamon rolls. They were beautifully gazed and still piping hot.  
"Mmm..." She moans quietly as she licks her lips. His eyes widen as he surpresses his own moan.  
"So Hinata..." He says awkwardly.  
She snaps out of it and looks down.  
"I-I'm sorry Sas-Sasuke! I-I just... Love cinnamon rolls!" He nods.  
"I-I mean no d-disrespect b-but...who e-else is coming? T-this is a lot o-of food." He blushes a little and taking on the trait of his best friend, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I didn't know what you liked. So I picked it all. I went to every resturant in Konoha and picked something from them all." She gasp.  
"J-just f-for this d-date! Sasu-Kun! A-all that money..! I-I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean I-it!" She covers her chest with her balled up hands. He takes her hands and covers them.  
"It was worth it Hime.." She shook her head.  
"No no I-I'm sorry Sasu-San..! I didn't m-mean to burden you!" He sighs and pulls her closer, realizing she was near tears.  
"Here. Eat some cinnamon rolls to make you happy." She nods and wipes a tear then lets him pull out a seat for her. She smiles softly then sits and grabs it, shoving the entire thing in her mouth. Even though it was the size of his palm, she ate it with no problem(1). Knowing she was going to lick her lips and to avoid an even harder boner, he turns to give her a cup of milk. After swallowing and drinking the milk, she wipes her mouth and smiles.  
"Ah...t-thank you Sasu-San. Aren't y-you going t-to e-eat?" He nods and grabs a bowl of chicken ramen and swallows that down whole. Suddenly he was content- a full stomach, here with the woman he loves, and now-  
Wait..love? What the hell...  
"Sasuke!" A small but slightly large voice says. He shakes his head and looks at the small woman.  
"What."  
"W-were going t-to give the f-food a-away.."  
"No. Don't you know how cold it is?"  
"D-don't you know how hungry they are?" She backfires clearly. He smirks and shakes his head.  
"Fine. Jacket on." She squeals in delight.  
"W-wait we should m-make t-them some h-hot t-tea..!" He rolls his eyes.  
She gets up and looks in his cabinets for the biggest pan. Using tap water, she starts boiling it then adds about 7 tea bags. He stands absently behind her, and he literaly sees the hair stand on her neck and her body tense. He almost growls at her reaction.  
"Damn do I make you that uncomfortable?" He thinks as we walks away and sees her relax. Sasuke begins packing the food away into small disposable containers. After the tea is done and sweetened, she puts that into 2 giant canteens. She gasp when she turns to the table and sees all the bags.  
"W-we'll h-have to m-make trips b-back.." Hinata whispers tiredly. She was thinking of a plan when Sasuke clears his throat. In his hand was the handle to a large wagon. She smiles.  
"A-alright! We c-can pack a-and g-go now!"

Hii loves! This is my longest chapter EVer! :D thank yu for your support! I loves yaaa! Please review!

1) I mean just think of how fuckin big a 6'3 ft mans hand is?! And Hinata got a big ass mouth..lol I need a life XD

XOXOXO  
-TheBlackestHeart


End file.
